Symphonies of Dawn
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: When Tadokoro Megumi's feeling for Yukihira Sōma goes unreturned, a certain blonde Italian is there to mend her broken heart. Though it's entirely in her hand whether she chooses to see it or not.
1. Preludio

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Sōma._

* * *

 _ **Preludio**_

* * *

Walking the long, majestic hallway of Tōtsuki Academy with a head down isn't an unusual thing for a girl like Tadokoro Megumi. Her habit of avoiding eye-contact with students passing her by has been adhered to her skin ever since she stepped foot in this lavish cooking school. Even though the bluenette warm and traditional style of cooking is now well-known in the academy, her shy, insecure persona sure is not planning to leave anytime soon.

And with this habit of hers, her sadness often goes unnoticed- just like it is right now.

With her fingers knotting in disarray as she takes slow steps towards the classroom, her mind wanders uneasily through this morning's strange event at the Polar Star dorm, creating scenarios that's not helping her gaining her composure but makes the glisten of sorrow in her yellow eyes becomes more unbearable instead.

Megumi looks up from her seat and breathes a sigh of slight relief- at least right now, she won't be in the same room with both the redhead and the blonde.

What on earth happened back then? Why were they looking at each other as if… No- she can't develop that thought further, but the different heat between those two arch nemesis sure can't be denied, even to Megumi.

More importantly, why did the blonde run after seeing the redhead? And why did the redhead- _his_ redhead- go after her?

She knows very well that it's wrong to refer the Yukihira man as hers when he's not even aware of her feelings… And the fact that the ethereal Nakiri obviously has more chance than she does.

The bluenette is perfectly aware of where she belongs. Compared to the Nakiri princess, her physical features are nothing to be proud of. She hasn't got a lush set of honey blonde hair or a voluptuous figure like she does. Her eyes don't shine a striking hue of the most beautiful purple color and her flawless ivory skin is beyond compare to her dull ones.

Let alone in cooking ability; Megumi would rather be swollen alive by planet earth than to even think about it.

Who is she kidding? Of course Sōma would eventually fall for her, and there's nothing she can do about it- she has missed her chance. Now she feels it: her downfall is her own self.

" _Buongiorno_ , Tadokoro-san."

Megumi's attention diverts to the source of the Italian greet that disrupts her jumbled thoughts, and a warm pair of eyes as blue as the ocean welcome her. With the well-groomed blonde hair framing that dashing face of his, the sight has become familiar to her ever since Hokkaido. Those picturesque features of his hits her all at once even before she realizes he is sitting next to her.

"Ah," Megumi hastily wipes her wet eyes before putting on the friendliest smile she could right now, "Good morning, Aldini-kun."

"I-Is something wrong?" The older Aldini asks cautiously, "Tearing up this early can't be a good sign, isn't it?"

"Oh, n-no. I-It's nothing! Y-You don't have to worry about me, Aldini-kun."

"How many times should I tell you that Takumi is just fine?" The blonde chuckles, "And you are not a good liar, Tadokoro-san."

Silence falls over Megumi prior to Takumi's remark. Gaze collapses over her lap where her nail bed is toyed, unable to shift her attention towards those blue eyes that's eyeing her so intently- the corner of her yellow ones is clearly feeling the heat.

"It's that _idiota_ Yukihira, isn't it?"

She twitches at his rather correct assumption. Maybe her behavior towards Sōma makes it rather obvious to the people around her- though she's kept her feelings to herself, the bluenette knows she should've done a better job hiding it.

"Tadokoro-san," Takumi calls, ignoring her idleness, "Note this: Any gentleman would be lucky to have you, and if he could, he would give you the universe. For example-"

Megumi's interest is piqued at his sudden pause. Her yellow eyes meet his blue ones for a brief moment. But that soft gaze quickly turns sideways to her confusion.

"W-What are you trying to say, Takumi-kun?"

A genuine smile appears within his sharp features before those eyes lock themselves on her once again, "You are a special girl, Tadokoro-san. And if Yukihira can't see that, it's his loss. Because you deserve much better."

And in that instant, she finds herself wordless.

The hint of redness on her cheek is the only thing that's speaking for her apart from her lips that hangs loosely like a Christmas ornament. That timid self within her is having a hard time believing the sweet nothings the half-Italian just said- she's almost certain that he's only saying that to console her.

"T-Takumi-kun, I… I am none of those things. M-Maybe you're speaking of another girl…" The bluenette denies humbly.

"I'm most certainly not." He beams, rising up from the chair, "Meet me at the second floor's kitchen lab during first break, I'll show you then. You will, won't you?"

"S-Sure, b-but if I may ask, what is it for?"

Gathering his books and pencils, he winks, "You'll see, Tadokoro-san. I hope it will cheer you up somehow."

For the first time since she stepped her feet on this class, her face twinkles in excitement- that smile that only Takumi Aldini can put up, and the gladness is drawn clearly over his face by the way he replies that pure smile of hers with his ones.

"I have to go to my class, so I'll see you then?"

"Yes, o-of course."

" _Bene_." He says before waving her goodbye.

Megumi can only watch his figure slowly descending away from her to the door, thinking that no boy her age has treated her with such earnestness and care.

 _What a good friend he is,_ she thought.

"T-Takumi-kun!" She shouts her name when she feels something inside her jumps a sudden urge, and to her relief, the addressed person turns his head immediately, "Thank you."

And he sweetly gleams at her.

 **»»-¤-««**

"Oh, hello Tadokoro-san. I've been waiting for you." The older Aldini warmly greets Megumi once she politely knocks on the already opened door. "Come in, please."

To her, Takumi Aldini is a boy who's never had a day where he only looks half-good. Even right now when his Tōtsuki blazer is off and flour is practically caking him, those blue eyes and tall figure that's wrapped casually in white shirt and black apron doesn't cease to awe her yellow eyes- no wonder he has his own loyal fan club.

"Ah, T-Takumi-kun, it smells really good in here. Are you baking something?" The bluenette asks keenly, taking a seat across the counter where he's creating that magnificent sweet, milky smell that wafts throughout the room.

While cleaning up his bench, Takumi replies, " _Si_ , and you're going to taste-test it for me. It will be ready in a moment."

"Waaah, I'm excited." Megumi glows in anticipation.

"I'm glad you are, Tadokoro-san. I've been working hard on it after a couple of trial and error, and I think this batch will turn out the way I want it to be."

"I'm sure whatever Takumi-kun bakes will taste great. I-I don't think my taste bud will be needed much."

"Don't say that, Tadokoro-san. You're the first one to taste this for a reason." The blonde reassures. "And it's nice to see you light up once again after this morning."

At his remark, Megumi's face turns sweeter than a jar of candy, "Even the scent of Aldini-kun's baked goods is enough to cheer me up."

And there's that smile of Takumi again. How can someone have a smile so proud yet so polite at the same time? Though that does pretty much sums up Takumi Aldini's demeanor. It's hard to think that he's the same person who gets flustered and angry when Yukihira Sōma is around.

 _Yukihira_ _S_ _ōma._

The name appears in her head and rainbow within her face disappears. The gloom in her yellow eyes glued downwards as her mind recalls her sorrow. She just hope the Italian in front of her doesn't-

 **Beep beep beep.**

"Ah, it's ready!" Takumi shuts the timer off.

Then he pulls the tray out of the oven- Megumi's nostril is mesmerized with a scent of freshly baked cookies mating with luscious cream in a pool of sweetness, and she can't imagine something that would taste as amazing as the smell of whatever this is. She's definitely not ready to be blown away just yet.

Before her, is a tray of a beautifully baked tartelettes. She gulps.

These aren't the typical colorful fruity tartelettes she'd see outside a dainty cake shop's window. There are neither fancy garnishes nor those shiny exterior, but something about these plain dome-shaped tartelettes just call to her like a halo.

The cream-colored tart glows behind the glisten of light amber exterior that tints the surface evenly. With the sand brown cookie crust that cups the custard to a tee, it is as if she's really looking at a miniature of the sun.

Flooding saliva inside her mouth sure can't deny the sweet sight of it.

"Takumi-kun, these look delicious! W-What kind of tarts are these?" She asks, not hiding the excitement in her voice.

"These are Hokkaido baked cheese tart à la Takumi. I was inspired a great deal by our trip to Hokkaido, and these are the living proof. So help yourself for one, Tadokoro-san. It's best eaten warm."

"O-Okay! _Itadakimasu_!"

Without delaying another second, her slim fingers circle the mini tart. Megumi takes a second to admire the sight of it up close- the filling certainly looks soft and pillowy, and it drives her mind wildly wonders how glorious the texture will be inside her mouth.

A bite is taken, and her expectation has been passed- way passed.

Even the word glorious is not a strong enough word to describe this little tart. Raging inside her is a perfect marriage between a light, crispy cookie and a rich, fluffy cheese mousse. Instead of dimming in the background, the gentle milk flavor coming out from the cookie enhances the silky texture of the filling, making it tastes even more bodied without overpowering her senses.

Second bite in, other flavors are becoming more pronounced to her taste bud. There is a hint of salty, nutty taste of parmesan cheese just enough to make it interesting and fits in with the other lush flavors. But that's not only it- one other flavor slowly rises like a dolphin swimming through the surface of the sea.

Limoncello.

Instantly, the mellow yet present sharpness transports the bluenette to the Bay of Naples. The warmth of the sun sips through her skin as the rustling leaves calms all her sorrow alongside the gentle sea breeze that brushes her hair ever so gently. Underneath the lemon tree, there he is- leaning towards the trunk, looking all handsome with that blonde hair that swings effortlessly while putting on a smile that could easily swept anyone's feet.

Coming back to reality, Megumi finds herself blushing.

She isn't even aware of herself when she's wiping the dripping custard on her lips when her eyes noticed the true consistency of the filling: it's molten lava in her grasp.

"Tadokoro-san, y-you haven't said anything since the first bite… Is it any good?" Takumi chimes into the silence, a slight worry escorting his tone.

"T-Takumi-kun, this tart… it's amazing! E-Especially how you combine every flavor without having one flavor overtakes the whole dish!" Awes Megumi, still admiring the custard's runny consistency that oozes out of the tart just the right amount that she doesn't need a plate to eat it.

"Phew. _Grazie_ , Tadokoro-san. I'm just glad that you enjoyed it." The blonde Italian sighs in relief, "You can take the rest to go if you want to. I'll just have one so I can give it to Isami later."

"Ah, that's very kind of you, b-but… I don't feel like I'm worthy of such generosity…" She turns him down weakly, averting her gaze away from his sharp blue eyes.

"Why are you saying that?"

"B-Because i-it's the best dessert I've ever had… a-and I guess I-I'm… still not sure why you asked me out of all people to b-be the taste tester. I-I'm sure your fans would b-be annoyed if they find out-"

"Hey, Tadokoro-san," He cuts her stuttering bable. She didn't even realize that he has made his way from across the counter to the seat next to her, "Why do you think I made this dessert?"

"Huh? I-I wouldn't know…"

"Because this little tart," He says, holding a piece in his hand, "Reminds me of you."

Megumi feels her heart skips a beat.

Those eyes- eyes of Takumi Aldini whose orbs are the color of Pacific Ocean, and it's looking at her, full of certainty. Her body freezes, only a barely audible, doubtful hum that escapes her lips. Mind wandering aimlessly while the question 'why me?' echoes through her cluelessness.

"You see, Tadokoro-san, when you compare this tart to those shiny, fruity ones, this one seems rather ordinary- it is often overlooked in the long list of selections. Am I right?"

Although still confused, Megumi nods anyway.

"But the truth is, it takes more than just appearance to see the strength and beauty in something. In the case of this 'ordinary' tart, it mostly lies on what's inside and how it shines through the little dome, and that's where you come in, Tadokoro-san."

"I-I still don't get it, Takumi-kun…"

"Oh, Tadokoro-san. Very modest as always." Takumi chuckles, "This tart reflects you- you're more than how you appear to be. Of course, you're kind and lovely like some of the flavor in this tart, but there is a greater strength within you that even yourself don't realize, and they're merging into this… thing so beautiful the naked eyes can't even see."

To her ears, his words sing like a symphony of dawn, rising her from the doom of the night. She's thinking about those times in class where she would recklessly knocks stuffs off her bench, or those time people would bump her when she walks and she'd be the one apologizing- things that make her think that she doesn't deserve even a spare of oxygen in this planet earth.

But then this Italian boy appears like… like an angel, telling her all the things that feels right- things that makes her chest feels light. Things that no boy ever tells her.

"You're a sunshine, Tadokoro-san- nothing can glow without you, and a special girl like you is impossible to find."

And now her body forgets how to move a muscle.

That charming smile over Takumi's face appears at the same time with the blush on both her cheeks, and it grows redder when she finds his hand slowly snakes towards hers on the counter, but despite her abnormal heartbeat and breath that got caught in her throat, Megumi doesn't back down.

In the split second, she thinks about how his hand would feel against hers- would it be soft as it looks? What would she do when their hands intertwined?

Then she comes to her senses: Friends don't do this. 'Just friends' don't make her heart race against the clock or make her cheek flashes a rosy hue when he say nice things to her face. Friends don't reach for each other's hand and look at her the way Takumi is looking at her right now.

But to her shock, the bell rang. Her thoughts tumble down with a slight feeling of disappointment when Takumi retracts his hand as it balls into a fist.

"Ah… break's over." He grunts, obviously trying to hide the dismay but fails.

"Y-Yes…" Megumi replies faintly before rising to her feet, "I-I'm sorry, I must go now… b-but thank you for the food, Takumi-kun."

"You're very welcome, Tadokoro-san." He answers friendly, following her movement. There is a brief pause before he abruptly takes a box on the counter and hands it to the bluenette, "Here, they're for you."

"Eh? T-Thank you, Takumi-kun." Megumi accepts, almost dissipatedly- she doesn't even know when he packed it.

Either way, as Megumi nervously waves goodbye and makes her way towards the exit, her mind has lost its break to limit her thoughts. Like driving a car in an empty road, it continuously goes- searching for an answer about the blonde that mumbles his _ciao_ a few feet behind.

And the effect it does to her.

"T-Takumi-kun," She calls out, taking him by surprise, "M-Megumi is just fine."

 **»»-¤-««**

 **A/N:** _This is specially written for you who can feel insecure at times, and you who often doubt themselves. It's normal to have those feelings lingering sometimes, but there will be someone who sees your imperfection as a part of the perfect 'you', and when you find that person, make sure you hold on to him/her. :)_

 _I think I'm going to make this a series since I haven't found a fic that revolves around this pairing, but I'm still not sure. What do you guys think? Don't forget to R &R! I'd love to hear your thoughts :D_

 _And as always, s/o to my homegirl MartengaPop. Can't tell you enough how much I appreciate having you as my soul sister ❤_


	2. O Sole Mio

_**II.**_

 _ **O Sole Mio**_

* * *

A house party in Polar Star dorm is definitely not a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of occasion. Heck, parties are being thrown here as if it's a part of everybody's life essentials- where it's sometimes not. Surely for Takumi and Isami, receiving an invite text from the ever so glorious Isshiki-senpai is almost traditional since they've grown very much closer to its residents.

But for a certain Aldini, he seizes the chance from those endless invitations to delight his eyes on a particular country girl, which on the contrary, is what he's been struggling to do for the last 45 minutes.

There he is standing near the large, wooden bookcase at the corner of Marui's room, unable to give Daigo his full attention while he's rambling about a little prank he'll do on Shōji later tonight. Blue eyes glancing anxiously to the other side of the room as they go back every one second to his current company- at least he's pretending to listen.

No, he obviously can't keep his eyes off of who's sitting at that corner joking around with Ryoko and Yuuki. The one who's laughing face diverts his whole world as easy as reversing his own palm. The one whose pale complexion contrasts the blue-ish shade of her hair flawlessly- oh, how gorgeous she looks with her hair down like that. Even with just occasional looks, the blonde Aldini's lips helplessly knot up.

And when he finds himself completely drawn in the beautiful sight and lost thoughts, she turns her head. She smiles sweetly when her yellow eyes meets his.

He freezes- like he suddenly forgets how to breathe. His heart is almost jumping out of his chest. But being an Aldini means he has to stay calm in the face of a woman, so he quickly recovers with a loose smile, slightly raising his red cup at her before taking a sip of his drink.

"...Being a big idiot that he is, I think he's going to fall right into it. Man, it'll be so epic! Right, Takumi?"

Daigo's poke of excitement on his upper arm jerks him up back to earth, which despite the fact that he almost flips his cup, he quickly -and unconsciously- replies,

"Oh, um, yeah. Of course."

Takumi lets out a little cough afterwards. He's pretty sure some rice juice got in the wrong place inside his throat- and wondering what Daigo's been eating to make him that strong.

"If you'll excuse me…" The blonde then walks away from the nonchalant Daigo without waiting for his response, tapping his shoulder in advance, "Good luck with… that."

But again, as polite as he seem to be trying, he could care less about it as he only has one thing on his mind. The destiny of his feet is pretty much settled- he just hopes that he looks presentable enough right now with a white shirt and brown chino as he pushes his hair back.

The suave Italian moves through the room unwaveringly, almost not seeing who are in his way as his eyes are settled on one girl. He doesn't even realize who's been mumbling 'hi' along the way, but he replies back anyway- for politeness, of course.

" _Buonasera,_ Megumi-san." Takumi finally greets, tapping her cotton-clothed shoulder and liking how her first name rolls on his tongue.

The bluenette quickly turns and cheerfully greets. Yellow eyes lit up together with a smile sweeter than vanilla sugar, "Ah, hello, Takumi-kun! How have you been?"

 _So she seems to be in a better mood_ _than she was three days ago_ , he notes- also secretly hopes his tarts have some factor in it.

"I've been well, and yourself?"

"It's been good for me too. Thank you for asking," Megumi replies, "And um… thank you again… f-for the tarts, I mean. They were really amazing."

 _Yes!_ He mentally gives himself a pat on his back hearing how his tarts get the work done. Takumi just hopes the smile he's showing doesn't come off too proud.

"It's not a problem at all. In fact, I certainly can make some more anytime you want it."

"Ooo, looks like someone's gettin' fancy over here! Isn't that right, Ryoko-chan?"

 _Cazzo!_ The blonde totally forgets about the ever so meddlesome Yuuki is there with Ryoko, who were conversing with Megumi earlier before he comes. And by just realizing this, his debonair self washes away into a flustered mess he is. The bluenette joining him is not helping by any means.

"E-Eh?! N-No, i-it's not like that, Yoshino-san. I-It's-"

"Y-Yes, Yuuki-chan! T-Takumi-kun was j-just-"

"You see, Yuuki-chan? You're making people uncomfortable again." Ryoko intervenes, showing Takumi and Megumi an apologetic smile.

"Nah, I'm totally not! Let's just get some more snacks over there so we can leave these two alone, Ryoko-chan!" Yuuki smirks, pulling Ryoko away with her before the redhead beauty waves her apologetical goodbye to the pair that's grinning uncomfortably.

"So, Megumi-san," Takumi scratches the back of his head realizing now there's just the two of them, "What are you doing after this?"

"Um.. I think I will just-"

"Oooh! You're throwing another party, Isshiki-senpai?"

The sudden -and other- interruption of course annoys Takumi, but what turns their heads to the door is caused by the sound of a certain male redhead, who is none other but his rival.

Damn it, he totally forgets about his existence.

"Ah, there you are, Sōma-kun! Where have you been?" Isshiki chirps from across the room.

"Huh? I was back at Yukihira with Nakiri."

At Sōma's remark, Takumi notices that there's a dismay drawn on Megumi's façade. Yes, he knows clearly why.

"Oooh, Sōma-kun was with Erina-cchi?!" Yuuki interrupts excitedly from another corner. Hands holding a bunch of fried goods, "What did you guys do~?"

"Eh? We were just-"

"Stop running your ever so unstoppable mouth, Yukihira!" The ethereal blonde shows up behind Sōma, nudging his upper arm, "Is he here?!"

The redhead points at his now-clothed senpai, and almost instantly, Erina marches towards him and raises her voice, "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU SEE BACK THEN?!"

Seeing the flustered princess, Isshiki does nothing but laughs it off, "Calm down, Erina-cchi. Kissing a boy is a common thing in our generation, right everyone?"

At this point, Takumi doesn't hear anything but irrelevant cusses from Erina's even more flushed face while Isshiki and Sōma merely cackle at her franticness. And when the purple eyes owner turns to the redhead telling him that it's no laughing matter as she grabs the collar of his shirt, the Yukihira boy doesn't stop the grin but drawing her closer and pinching her reddened cheek instead.

This scene causes quite a laugh, cheers, and teases around the room for the what-seem-to-be a new couple. Even Takumi admits he chuckles a little seeing the dynamic pair that's known for their endless tension with each other- guess they resolved it, after all.

But when the blue eyed Italian turn to the left, Megumi is no longer there.

Yes- he knows too well why she's gone, but like a fool, his eyes confusedly scan around the room searching for her presence, and when it hits him that she's left the room, he walks out of Marui's room without warning- no one's going to notice their absence anyway since the party's attention is obviously at the Yukihira descendant and Nakiri heiress.

Takumi still searches for her. Searching for those shiny blue locks somewhere around this huge dorm. Thankfully, he suddenly remembers that one place Polar Star dorm residents always go to anytime they're feeling like being alone, and he doesn't hesitate to run to that place.

And surely, his guess is spot on- she's there. Standing weakly with her head down in that balcony.

From where the blonde's standing, he can see her shoulder flinches every once in awhile. No, the bluenette doesn't look like she's freezing, but even her slightly trembling pale skin shows that her soul is crying, and no matter how beautiful the stars are twinkling, he knows it just doesn't and will not help her.

No- this time, his softened exterior doesn't think. He doesn't realize when his feet moves accordingly with his heart and to where Megumi is standing. Not even when his arm reaches for her shoulder and slowly turning her small frame around to his warm embrace. To his luck, she doesn't reject his movement.

And when she lets herself sob deeper in his chest, one hand of his caresses her soft, dark blue hair, and inhaling the floral scent from her crown is something he can't escape.

"It's alright, Megumi-san. It's alright." Takumi pats her back.

The bluenette doesn't say a word, but letting bawls out instead as if she can no longer hide the pain she's been holding off. The Italian knows better than to ask her for explanation- he's too familiar with the situation even though Megumi never actually tells him about her feelings towards Sōma.

When he feels her starts regaining her breath and composure in his chest, that's when the guilt starts to sink into him.

Is it wrong of him to actually feel sort of glad that the redhead doesn't return her feelings? Does it mean that he's delighted to see her a blubbering mess as long as she's safe and tucked in his arms? Is it wrong that the tears she's shedding means a hope for him to be the one who's standing beside her?

Damn that _bastardo_ Yukihira; for being his rival in more than one way. Damn that _bastardo_ for stealing her heart only to stomp relentlessly on it. Curses to that _bastardo_ for always getting his way- just thinking about those stuffs make his blood boils.

But still, seeing Megumi crying is not something he wants.

"Want to talk about it?" He finally says, genuinely.

 **»»-¤-««**

It's been a good few minutes since Megumi reveals his hidden feelings for Yukihira Sōma. Pretty clear for Takumi that she isn't holding anything back now. He lets her spill her mind away- though containing his jealousy is his own challenge, the least he can do now is be her friend.

Oh, but beneath the stars like this, she glows brighter even at her lowest point, and he finds it hard to take his eyes off of her frame.

"...S-So, ever since that moment we head back from the cooking class, I-I see him differently and…" She sighs, leaning herself further to the balcony, "I-I guess it's my f-fault for getting carried away with it."

"How is it your fault?"

"B-Because I should have known better. Sōma-kun is kind to everyone- including myself, and I should have known that he never sees me more than just a friend. I should have known from the start the one he sees differently is just… just…"

The bluenette sobs once again and she buries herself in her palm. Takumi doesn't say anything, but calmly rubbing her back instead in the hope of calming her down.

"I-I already know that she is his' something. Sōma-kun even told me that he wanted her to say his cooking is delicious, b-but… I'm a fool for not reading in between the lines…" Tears stream down her uncovered face as if she gets tired of hiding it, "I-I'm such… I'm so stupid, Takumi-kun!"

"Ssshh, hey, Megumi-san," The Italian grabs her chin, making her faces him before gently wiping the vestiges of her tears with a thumb. She keeps her face down, and his tone screeches with pity, "Everyone knows you're not. Why do you keep bringing yourself down because of a _bastardo_ like this?"

"B-Because I-"

Megumi looks up to him, out of his expectation. With an instance, those yellow orbs hits him all at once. Those yellow orbs that glisten with pain and heartache, yet it intrigues him how, despite all those sorrows, she's still breathtaking.

Ah, _amore_. Takumi Aldini is in love with Tadokoro Megumi, alright.

Yes- his partly unconscious self wish he could just kiss those tears away, feeling those parted, rosebud lips against his and make himself the happiest man in the world.

He lightly shakes his head, discarding those unmanly thoughts and sweeps her remaining tears away.

"You were saying?" He mutters gently, realizing she hasn't finished her sentence.

"U-Um… I-I don't know what else to say, actually." The bluenette leans to the balcony once again, releasing herself from him, "I-I mean, it would be wrong to blame Sōma-kun. I'm sure he would never intend to hurt me."

Takumi sees her point- Sōma, as dense as he is, he is not the type of guy who would just mess around and play with a girl's feeling. He just has zero clue about how people feel about him. Maybe been calling him _bastardo_ was a little too subjective- their unfinished cooking _duello_ has yet to begin.

"But that is not a good enough reason to blame on yourself either. Am I right?" The blonde reassures.

Megumi shrugs at his remark, "I-I'm not sure. I guess my mind is a bit messy right now."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Megumi-san. I honestly think someone like you wouldn't let these kind of things get in your way, you know."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"Well… you know, you're kind, sweet, gentle, talented, and uh… beautiful."

As soon as he says that, he looks away, cringing afterwards- curse his Italian blood for being too forward and flirty!

Thank the heavens, Megumi chuckles slightly at his compliments, "A-Ah, you always know what to say, Takumi-kun. But I don't know if those things you said are true."

"I know what I said, Megumi-san." He replies truthfully, "Seems like all you need is some distraction right now. Do you feel like cooking something?"

"Not really… Cooking reminds me too much of…" Her voice trails off- and Takumi knows what will be the end of that sentence.

"Do you want me to get you some sweets from the party? I see Marui-kun has been experimenting with sweets and his creations look-"

The gloomy hopping hare shakes her head weakly before he even finishes his sentence. Going all Isami on her might not be working, after all.

Distraction, huh? Maybe food is not the answer for her, at least not right now. Her heart is broken, and something must've been able to fix it- or maybe someone.

Distraction…

Someone…

It clicks to him- after all this time, that's what _he's_ trying to be. He's been trying to be the savior for her to mend her shattered heart. To lit back the sweet smile up that used to glow the whole room and make his heart races like Ferrari.

Deep breaths are taken, eyes are closed, before releasing it all- this is the moment for him. This is his chance.

Alright, here goes nothing.

"I think I may have a solution," Takumi smiles, stealing her attention, "Date me, Tadokoro Megumi-san."

 **»»-¤-««**


	3. Bella Notte

_**III.**_

 _ **Bella Notte**_

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed, it's almost done."

"O-Okay!"

"Ah, Megumi-chan, you're flinching again."

"S-Sorry, Ryoko-chan!"

"...And done. You can open them now."

Greeting Megumi is her own awed reflection with how different she looks with just a little tint of make-up. When she takes some time to tilt her head and admire Ryoko's eyeliner work, she begins to notice how the cat eye brings out the yellow color of her eyes even more.

"Kyaaa, you look really pretty, Megumi-chan!" Exclaims Yuuki, "Bet your Italian guy would just have his jaw hangin' all night!"

Yes- Takumi's proposal was… out of the blue since she didn't expect him to throw such sudden request looking at how she was doing back then, so she nervously, but not immediately, said yes.

But again, Megumi couldn't find a reason to not date Takumi since they get along really well and it's… well, Takumi. He's a talented Italian chef, a true gentleman with a dashing facade, and she certainly didn't forget how more than a half of Totsuki girls would sell their souls just to get him to smile at them- what more does she want?

And when the girls found out about this, they were way more excited for her than she is for herself. Yuuki was the one that pulls Megumi outside to buy her a new dress for her date, and Ryoko insisted that she'd do her hair and makeup tonight, which left her slightly overwhelmed.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan. Isn't that slightly exaggerating?" The bluenette comments humbly.

"She's not, Megumi-chan." Assures Ryoko, tucking her unraveled hair to the sides of her face, "You do look gorgeous, so you should feel beautiful."

Even if she is, she really owes it to both of them. She does like how the sleeveless baby pink top compliments the flowiness of her white midi skirt with sakura pattern. On top of that, her hair that is done in half-up style goes perfect with her minimalist make up.

"Thank you, Ryoko-chan, Yuuki-chan." Megumi smiles, rising from her chair to hold both girls.

Just as the girls melt into the little group hug, a knock on the door is heard, and Megumi's heart jumps.

"You ready?" Asks the redhead wishfully, which she remarks with a nervous nod.

The way they take down the hallway flashes before her eyes with her mind blank and chest pounding, and before she knows it, Yuuki opens the front door.

If Megumi thinks Takumi always look good, Takumi who stands on the entrance is indescribably, jaw-droppingly handsome.

Hugging his physique is a matching black coat and jeans with a simple yet nicely tailored grey shirt inside. His blonde hair is greased back, but two loose strands cascade effortlessly, framing his ever so dashing face, and it allows Megumi to fully admire his strong cheekbone and sharp blue eyes which is picturesque under the beam of moonlight.

Drinking each other's appearance, neither of them realize that it's been a good few, awkward seconds of silence- not even Yuuki and Ryoko, who seem to be captured by him as well.

" _Mamma mia_..." The Italian mumbles, eyes drinking Megumi's appearance from head to toe, before hastily clearing his throat and shakes his head lightly, "I-I mean, good evening, Megumi-san. Yoshino-san and Sakaki-san."

"Oh, u-um… Good evening, Takumi-kun." The bluenette regains her composure, "Y-You look very nice tonight."

"Ah, _grazie mille_ , Megumi-san," He scratches the back of his head. Cheeks starting to show a tint of pink, "But you look even more beautiful than usual."

"Oh, Megumi-chan. You better keep this one. Don't let me steal him from you." Yuuki intervenes nonchalantly, which earn a good slap on her upper arm by a more composed Ryoko. But for some reason, Megumi thinks it doesn't mean she's not thinking the same thing.

"Y-You guys…I didn't even realize you are still here." Megumi mutters, while Takumi forces an awkward smile at Yuuki's remark.

"Don't mind her, Megumi-chan. You know how Yuuki's mouth just runs like a train." Now it's Ryoko's turn to interrupt, "Is that bouquet for her, Aldini-kun?"

"Oh, _si_. I almost forgot I've been carrying this. They are indeed for you, Megumi-san." He stretches his hand to give Megumi a bouquet of white daisies- just so happen to be her favorite flower.

 _How does he know_ , she wonders.

"Thank you, Takumi-kun. But you really don't have to-"

"We'll take it!" Yuuki meddles in, taking the bouquet out of his hand before Megumi, "And we'll put it nicely in that empty vase in your room, of course."

There's pretty much nothing she can do at this point except putting on her forfeiting look, especially since Takumi only does the same.

"I'm with Yuuki on this one. You guys go have a nice dinner." Ryoko smiles.

And that's a cue for them to give up trying to fight these Polar Star angels.

As they bid their goodbyes to the girls that beams excitedly behind her, Megumi can't help but filling her mind with the possible places he'll take her to. Yes- it refers to the one who's currently taking her hand and tucking it inside his elbow.

It's going to be a beautiful first date.

 **»»-¤-««**

"What would you like to eat, Megumi-san?"

That deep voice of Takumi Aldini jerks her off of her daydream, realizing she's been completely drowned in the mesmerizing view.

Surrounding them is a gorgeous sight of a full moon reflected on a gentle stream of lake. Candlelights embellished every table around them, only lovely couples filing them in- a picture so beautiful she's unaware of how long she's been holding the menu book. Megumi loves how the warm summer night air grazes her skin so gently like a lover's touch, and she certainly doesn't mind _the view_ in front of her.

"E-Eh? Um… Sorry, I-I haven't decided yet… The view is just really beautiful."

As if he's taking it as a compliment, he chuckles, "There is no rush, Megumi-san. I'm just glad you like this place."

"Do you go here a lot, Takumi-kun?"

"A couple of times when my family is in town, if we're craving for authentic Italian food." He explains, "It's the best food and scenery we can get around here."

"It is a really nice place. Are you sure it's alright? I-I mean, I look at the price of this veal a-and-"

To her surprise, his hand stretches across his side of the table and reaches hers, "Hey, Megumi-san. It is perfectly fine. You can pick anything you like, okay?"

She sheepishly lowers her chin. Takumi smiles.

"If you need any recommendation, that veal milanese you pointed is actually exquisite. I think you will like it."

"O-Okay. I will get it if you do…"

"W-Well, I was thinking of getting a different order so you can also try another food. Is it okay?"

Her mind starts running wild at the thought of that. Will Takumi feed her a bite lovingly like the couple sitting next to them? With those oceanic eyes that could drown even the strongest heart pinned on her feature?

Yes- she wouldn't know how she would get herself together, but no, she doesn't hate the idea.

"Megumi-san, you haven't been looking at me for a while. Is everything okay?" The Italian asks concernedly, making her aware that she's been avoiding his gaze all this time.

"E-Eh?! S-Sorry, Takumi-kun. It's just- It's my first date and… I guess I'm nervous…" Megumi replies, stuttering.

"I can relate," His hands stretch to hers once again, holding it gently this time," It's my first date too."

Finding it hard to believe, she questions, "R-Really? But you must have been asked a lot of times, Takumi-kun."

"That is true, but I never really liked them, so I chose not to go." He rubs her thumb that intertwines with his, "Besides, my heart has always belonged to cooking. A bit like Yukihira, you can say."

That little thump appears again in her chest.

Maybe her swallow and uncomfortable nod she just did gives it away too much, judging by how his eyes widen a second later.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought his name up."

"O-Oh! T-That's alright, Takumi-kun. You shouldn't worry too much."

"I know, I just don't want to spoil your mood b-because you know, it's our first date and I want this to be romantic for you and-"

"You don't, Takumi-kun." It's now her turn to place her palm above his soft hand, awed by how smooth the surface is, "You really don't have to be worried."

Her gesture is quickly replied by a sheepish smile spread across his face. And she thinks she isn't lying, but she doesn't have much time to thought about it deeper when the waiter comes to take their orders.

 **»»-¤-««**

This is probably the best restaurant Megumi has ever been to.

And all credits go to Takumi, for ordering the best balsamic roasted tomato bruschetta which sweet flavor burst right out in her mouth before that bone-in, perfectly breaded veal milanese took over with its delicious umami complimented by fresh tricolore salad. She even loved the seafood risotto the Italian fed her.

To top the meal off, he ordered a mellow yet robust tiramisu for them to share in this gorgeous setting lies before them- there's nothing more she could ask for a more romantic date.

"I hope you're not too full to dance, Megumi-san." Takumi gestures to the dancefloor where it's filled with couples, swaying intimately to the strains of _Bella Notte_ , "This is a beautiful song to dance to."

"E-Eh? But I don't know how to dance, Takumi-kun. I-I think I'll embarrass myself if I go up there…"

"You can't be too bad, Megumi-san." He rises to his feet and extend his hand to her, "Please? I'll lead... and I promise to catch you if you fall."

She looks up, and instantly, she knows she can't possibly turn down those soft, pleading oceanic eyes of Takumi Aldini, so she takes his hand and let him guide her to the dancefloor beneath the warm moonlight.

"Put your other hand on my shoulder, okay?" He requests, and the bluenette does as he says, but flinches when a hand of his snakes on her waist.

Yes, it's obviously her first time dancing so close to a guy, and of all boys she know, it has to be Takumi Aldini- a curse, and a blessing at the same time, she'd say. This person's warm gaze, soft hands, and divine cedar natural scent could shake the faintest hearts' legs. Yes, in this case, it's her.

"Are you alright, _Bella_?" He whispers in her ear as he pulls her closer to his embrace, "You seem very… stiff."

 _Oh, no._ He probably notices how she puts her head way too low, or maybe it's the way she uncontrollably breathe under him. Even maybe the way she grips his hand too hard out of nervousness.

"I-I'm sorry, Takumi-kun. This is new to me, and… it's w-with you, so-"

"Calm down, Megumi-san. It's just me." He chuckles in the most charming way imaginable.

"W-Well, all girls that go to Totsuki does not see you as… you know, j-just a boy." The bluenette murmurs, "A-At least half of the class would talk bad about me if they find out I'm the one who's going on a date with you…"

"There's no need to think such bad scenario, Megumi-san. Even if they do, they would have to deal with me."

"Ah, Takumi-kun… you're just saying that because it's true."

The blonde chuckles ironically at her assumption, "If someday it's possible for you to see things through my eyes, you will know that it takes all of my willpower to not get flustered and shaky, right at this second."

"Eh..? Why is that?"

"Because what I'm seeing," He says, "Is a girl who only comes once in a lifetime, and what I am... is far cry from what you are."

"Y-You don't know what you're talking about, Takumi-kun. You are an amazing chef and amazing person, and I'm just-"

"No, Megumi. No." Takumi whispers, placing his forehead on hers, which results in her burning cheeks, "You… have no idea, how jumbled my mind is with heavenly words to describe you. Yet here I am, speechless when you're so close to me."

That rush on her chest appears again, especially in this distance, where she can inhale his intoxicating breath of coffee liqueur and cream- it's like she can just close her eyes and embrace this kind of warmth for a very long time.

But a second of emptiness comes along within her when he twirls her, letting go of her for a little moment, before finding his black coat wrapped around her body.

"Please wear my coat. I don't want you to be cold… or to look at me because of what I'm about to say..."

He inhales, before exhaling. Before inhaling and exhaling again. His cheek against her hair is warm, and she likes those butterflies flying inside her stomach.

His feet still guides her slowly through the song's slow melody playing in the air and the fast rhythm of her heartbeat. Not only because of how this moment looks straight out of a romantic movies she love, but also the way those soft hands protect her figure tells her that whatever he'll say is something he's been suppressing, and he'll mean every single word that will soon ring through her ear.

"I'm in love with you, Megumi-san."

Her heart stops.

Jaw hanging.

Oxygen- she needs oxygen.

Did Takumi Aldini, the most wanted male student in Totsuki, just say he was _in love_ … _with her_?

Yes- though it takes a while for her to convince herself that her ears are indeed still working properly. Yes- she sort of had an idea he has feelings for her, but what she has no clue about is how deep he's been falling, and that left her choked up, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"T-Takumi-kun, I-" Is all that comes out before she takes another deep breath, "I d-don't know what to say…"

"I-I know it's really sudden and selfish of me, but truth be told, I genuinely want to… date you, without any reason. This feeling I have for you… I just can't fight it any longer."

Megumi has to admit; the confession makes her lighthearted… in a way that it could fly her and definitely makes her feel secure. Because a boy like Takumi, doesn't confess to just anyone.

But before she can react any further, the blonde continues, "So I'd like to apologize in advance for the brash thing I'm about to do…"

She isn't aware of her surrounding, but all she knows when he tilts her chin sideways is her darkened vision, and greeting her lips is his tender ones.

It can't be denied that his movement until this moment is rather rushed, but once he places his lips on her, he stays in one place as if all he needs is this feeling where hearts are stopped, yet he knows he's alive, because that's exactly how she feels under his delicate, sweet embrace; it makes her weak in the knees, and hot in the cheeks.

Really, she cannot ask for a more beautiful first kiss, but it's when he pulls away she sees something different.

She sees a redhead.

 _It's an illusion… it's not him_ , she assures herself.

She blinks once, and then blinks once more, yet the vision won't go away.

So when she finds herself losing the battle, she stops and ignore the reality of the black coat sliding off her shoulder. Pressing her warm lips once again to the vivid imagination of piercing golden eyes instead.

 **»»-¤-««**


End file.
